The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of available deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of Prunus, Malus, Punica and Regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling ‘Burnectthirtyone’ was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards which are located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of planting seed collected in July of 2003 of the white-fleshed clingstone nectarine tree ‘J17.077’, which was the seed parent. Within this seedling population one seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was subsequently designated as ‘M15.078’. This newly discovered tree was then marked for subsequent observation. After the 2006 fruiting season the new variety of nectarine tree was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.